1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording/reproduction method, a data recording system adopting the same, media for the data recording system, and a tracking method for the data recording system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data recording/reproduction method in which an electron beam is scanned into a phase change media, a data recording system adopting the same, media for the data recording system, and a tracking method for the data recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), in which a laser is used for recording and reproducing data have limited data recording density due to limitations on a wavelength of the laser. A data storage system that uses a vertical magnetic recording method has a comparatively high recording density. However, this recording density is also limited due to the size of a probe for approaching media and recording or reproducing data.
In order to overcome the limits on recording density, a tip may be used for approaching or contacting media for recording and reproducing data. Methods utilizing such a tip include an atomic force microscope (AFM) method and a scanning probe microscope (SPM) method. These methods, however, are slow and may cause loss or detonation of data due to abrasion and vibration of the tip.
Preferable to the previously described methods for recording and reproducing data are a scanning electron microscope (SEM) method, which utilizes an electron beam, and a transmission electron microscope (TEM) method. Both the SEM and TEM methods are capable of achieving very high recording density of data. However, these methods require very large scale facilities, and thus cannot be practically applied to a portable data recording system.